Runaway Bride
by thatwritersdream
Summary: The night before her wedding Bella dreamed of a man telling her not to marry Edward Cullen. She listened to that man, later finding out that was the infamous Dean Winchester - a blast from her past. Though, nothing is what it seems when Bella runs away from her wedding with an old friend, searching for her forgotten past.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n**

**This is my very first crossover between Supernatural and Twilight! So just a warning if I mess up! I don't really have much to say but thank you for clicking my story. I really hope you enjoy it!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Runaway Bride**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Chapter One:

It Will Rain

It was once again a rainy day in Forks Washington, which wasn't out of the normal. Forks just happened to be one of the wettest places in the continental U.S – which was a down side for Isabella Swan, who preferred to go by Bella. She loved the sun, the warmth it gave onto her skin. Something so mundane that made her happy inside. It was all about to go away though, and then she wouldn't be able to feel the warm flush of the sun on her skin.

Sighing, Bella glanced down at the engagement ring on her left hand that only reminded her that her days were ticking by and when each day went by she found herself dreading the wedding. Did she truly want to get married now at the age of eighteen? Most of all, did she want to marry Edward Cullen and become a vampire? At first Bella was positive that was what she wanted, to be with Edward forever until the end of eternity- but now she wasn't so sure. Call it cold feet or second thoughts, but in honest truth it was just this nagging feeling Bella had telling her she was making a _huge _mistake.

The wedding was only tomorrow, and now she had to make the decision. Did she truly want this forever with Edward? When she thought more and more about it, all it did was become more ambivalent. Bella just truly didn't know anymore. She wasn't sure if she wanted to give up everything human now. There is a distant memory Bella had of promising some green eyed boy that when she got older they would be together, get married, have a family and grow old together. Bella still secretly wanted that, a family, a husband that she could grow old with, a place to call home. With the Cullen's, they'd have to move one place to another to keep a low profile. That was the only thing Bella didn't like, the unstable home.

Bring her hand up to inspect the shinning diamond ring, Bella frowned. No, she didn't want this. She didn't want to give up everything human that Rosalie wished she had. Rosalie was right; there wasn't anything beneficial about this life. A timeless void, never aging or moving forward. Stuck in time while watching everyone you love slowly wither away and die. No, Bella didn't want to watch Charlie, Rene, Phil, Jacob, or Billy die. Torn, Bella didn't want to hurt Edward. That's when her phone gave a shrill ring, causing Bella to jump and fumble to answer.

"Hello?" Bella sheepishly asked, knowing who it was most likely.

"_Bella don't make such rash decisions! You and Edward love each other! This is not the time to be getting cold feet, trust me when I say that you won't regret this Bella. You'll finally be a part of our family!" _Alice reprimanded.

Bella sighed, "I know, sorry. It must be the nerves and wedding jitters. I feel sick and nervous and Alice I don't know if I can do this!" Bella sounded as if she was on the verge of a panic attack, heavily breathing and feeling nauseous and faint.

"_Deep breaths Bella, deep slow breaths. Don't worry about a thing okay? Everything will work itself out and tomorrow will be the best day of your life. Now get some sleep, you need the beauty sleep." _Then with a click, Alice hung up the phone.

Tears welled up in Bella's eyes as she set her phone onto the night stand. Never once had she felt so confused in her life. It was practically eating away at her. The nerves, the dreading feeling, something telling her to stop. It wasn't her subconscious telling her to stop; it was this other distant, yet familiar void. It sounded disapproving, something Bella didn't like. She didn't like this voice being upset with her. Groaning, Bella threw herself onto her bed, curling into a ball as she turned the light from her lamp off. Eventually, Bella finally went to sleep.

**XXX**

"_If you marry him Bells, you'll be making a big mistake." A man with brown hair and a beautiful green pair of eyes said, leaning in a chair completely relaxed._

_Bella glanced up, confused. She noticed she was on the floor looking up at the man, who was eerily familiar. Where had she seen him from? She knew him somehow, but she was quite sure how exactly. It was those green eyes, they haunted Bella's mind more often and now she was gazing right into them._

"_Who are you exactly?" Bella whispered, titling to her head to the side curiously._

_The man frowned, "I hate this version of you Bella. You aren't weak and meek. You don't get scared to speak your mind or dress like that for a fact. You've always were clumsy, but you weren't stupid. What the hell are you thinking? Marrying a bloodsucker!? Have you gone nuts Bella? Do you have death wish?"_

_Anger flushed through Bella without warning. Her brown eyes narrowed at the strange man, "Who are you to tell me how to live? Who I can't and can marry? How do you know about vampires!? __**Who are you?**__"_

_The man chuckled, "There she is. The Bella I know and love." He gazed at her sadly for a moment, "You still don't remember who I am." He sighed. "My name is Dean Winchester. I can't tell you how I know about vampire until you can remember who I am completely."_

"_Dean.." Bella whispered, feeling a hole in her heart open up. "How.. how are you here?"_

_Dean flashed a smile, "Dreaming walking, but I don't expect you to remember that. Listen, we don't have much time but I need you to listen to me carefully Bells. Don't marry that vampire, don't turn. I want you to walk away, to come find me and Sam."_

"_I don't even know you." Bella interrupted. "If I even left my wedding, how would I even find you?"_

"_Trust me, you know how to track us. You did it many times before. Just fallow your instincts, which I'm sure are telling you that getting married is a horrible idea." Dean shook his head. "I have to go now. See you on the flip side."_

"Bella time to get up!" Alice sang, standing beside Bella's bed side, causing the bride to yelp and fall off the edge of her bed.

"Alice! What the hell!?" Bella moaned, sitting up from the wooden floor and glaring at the pixie vampire.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Stop being so over dramatic Bella. It's time to get up, shower and get ready for the wedding. Which you'll be doing at my house by the way, so let's get a move on!"

That's how Bella found herself in the passenger's seat of Alice's yellow Porsche, leaning against the cool window. It relaxed Bella, despite Alice's random chatter and rambles she paid no attention to. Instead she focused on her dream. _Dean Winchester. _That name sounded oddly familiar, so did two others. _Sam Winchester_ and _Lennox Singer_. Lennox...

"_Come on Bella!" A blond teenager yelled happily tugging Bella along towards the old house where the car dump clearly was just adding to the collection._

"_Lennox I don't want to talk to him!" Bella snapped angrily._

_Lennox rolled her eyes, glancing at Bella, "Has your best friend I highly recommend that you talk this dispute out with Dean. It isn't even that serious."_

"_It is!" Bella retorted. "He didn't trust me enough to tell me that he made a deal! He made a deal and now he's going to die Len! I can't just watch him die!" Tears welled up in Bella's eyes. _

_Lennox frowned, pulling Bella into a tight embrace, "We'll get him back Bella. I swear to god well find a way to save Dean."_

A sharp pain coursed through Bella's head, causing her to wince in pain. Alice didn't notice though, luckily. Bella didn't want to explain herself, she just.. she just couldn't. She didn't even understand herself completely. She felt as if she were going crazy by the time Alice pulled up into the Cullen drive way which had been set up beautifully. White flowers dangled from strings, the seats covered in white cloth. The aisle a white silk looking walkway with rose petals scattered among it and at the end of the aisle stood the arch where her and Edward would exchange their vows. Where the tie of their marriage will become forever. Their beginning.

_Don't marry him _came Dean's voice in her mind, urging her to walk away now, but she couldn't since Alice began to pull her into the house and directly up the stairs, pushing her into the shower of one of the many restrooms in the Cullen household.

"Wash everything, shave carefully, and most of all- smile Bella! It's your wedding day!" Alice smiled, closing the restroom door and leaving Bella to herself for once.

Bella sighed, turning the faucet on and waiting for the water to get warm before she actually stepped into the shower. Warm beads of water rained down upon her, relaxing her tense muscles. She felt on edge, she wanted out. Bella groaned, leaning against the wall. Her naked figure trembled, and she felt pain. She felt her head pounding and throbbing. It was sharp pains, worse than a migraine.

_Blood and cries of pain. Dean yelling, dying. Lilith in Ruby's body. Sam trying to stop this all. Bella and Lennox shouting at Lilith to stop. Then time stood still, Dean was being ripped apart and the world slowed for Bella. _

"Please. I don't want to know." Bella whispered, hugging herself.

_Bella ran over to Dean when it seemed the hellhounds were gone, Ruby's body laid lifeless on the floor next to Dean's and Lilith was gone. So was Dean. Bella gently cradled his head, silently sobbing as Sam fell to his knees next to her and Lennox just stood there. _

"_We can get him back." Bella whispered, delusional._

"_Bella, he's gone." Sam softly said, hugging the girl to his side. "He wouldn't want you to do anything crazy Bells. Please don't."_

"I'm sorry." Bella whispered to herself, getting out of the shower and wrapping a towel around her. She stepped out into the room, only to be bombarded by Rosalie and Alice- who were ready to get the bride ready.

**XXX**

Exactly one hour later Bella sat in front of a mirror. Her chocolate brown hair twisted into and elegant bun with random strands curled. Her makeup done a natural style that was beautiful, but she didn't feel beautiful. She was even in her wedding dress, a designer custom made wedding dress. Above all, she looked like perfect bride. A gasp came from behind her, causing Bella to turn to see her mother and father standing there.

"You look beautiful Bella." Rene whispered, pulling Bella into a hug.

"Watch the hair!" Alice chided.

Rene smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

Bella glanced over at Charlie, noticing something in his hands. A small box. Noticing Bella looking at it, Charlie warily smiled at his only daughter, opening it to reveal a sapphire embedded hair piece.

"It was your grandmothers, though we added the sapphires. We thought you needed something blue." Rene grinned as Charlie handed over the hair piece to Alice, who carefully but skillfully slipped it into Bella's hair.

"There!" Alice sang.

"Can I have a moment alone? With Charlie?" Bella asks suddenly, gaining three nodes as the other women left the room. Bella set her eyes on her father before her tears sprang to her eyes.

"Bella." Charlie murmured embracing his daughter. "What's wrong? You aren't supposed to be the one crying."

Bella sniffled, "I can't do this daddy." Bella whispered. "I can't marry Edward. I remember Dean, Sam, and Lennox vaguely."

Charlie stiffened, pulling away slightly with a smile tugging his lips, "I didn't like Edward very much." Charlie encouraged. "At least you're starting to remember, but it will take some time. I'm happy you know their names at least."

"I'm so confused." Bella whimpered, feeling utterly pathetic.

"Now my Bella never whimpered." A teasing voice said, causing Bella to turn on her heel.

A blond stood in the door way grinning like a cherish cat. Her blue eyes twinkling in mischief. Something Bella found herself missing. That shit eating grin, those blue eyes, and her best friend. Lennox Singer. Bobby's adoptive daughter.

"Len.." Bella whispered the familiar nickname, earning a tearing eyed Lennox who wrapped Bella into a hug.

"I missed you so fucking much. I was so pissed when you took some magical potion that erased your memories." Lennox groaned. "It was such a bitch move Bella! I mean we can't all run away from our problems, but yet you did and you probably don't even know what I'm talking about do you?"

Bella shook her head, "No I don't."

Lennox sighed, it was a trivial question. "Okay, well I have a lot to explain on my part." Lennox glanced at Bella's ring. "You still getting married or would you rather recover your lost memories?"

Bella glanced down at the ring on her left hand, before making her final decision. Sliding the ring off her finger, Bella set it down onto the vanity. She couldn't be a vampire, nor could she get married now. If Edward truly loved her, maybe he'd wait for her and respect her decision but what she was about to do was utterly cruel.

"You better go before Alice Cullen comes back." Charlie advised. "She'll figure it out first."

Lennox nodded, taking Bella's hand, "Come on runaway bride… Oh Dean will love this story once we find him."

"Len, take care of her." Charlie called out as the two females left the room.

"Don't I always!?" Lennox responded, pulling Bella out the house undetected since all the Cullen's were doing final checks on the preparations outside.

As the existed the Cullen Household, Bella felt different. She dropped her bouquet of flowers, kicked of her forsaken heels that Alice forced her to wear and pulled her vail off her head while letting it drop to the floor.

She felt free.

"Where exactly are we going?" Bella inquired as she got into the passenger's side of Lennox's red Thunderbird, which had its top down.

"We my friend, are going to track the Winchesters asses down while I explain how you potion your memory away with the help of a witch." Lennox smirked, stepping on the gas pedal as she back out. "Try to keep up Bells, because this is one hell of a story."

Then they were speeding down the roads of Forks and out of the town.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**A/n**

**So this is my very first Supernatural / Twilight fanfiction! I really hope you all enjoyed this beginning. The first chapters are always the tricky way to start a story. I just really hope that this chapter wasn't confusing or anything, but if it was I'm sorry. P.S. sorry it was so short.**

**If I messed up on any parts, feel free to point them out. Reviews are amazing too. **

**Well I'm off to bed, night.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I didn't expect such a good turn out on the first chapter! Thank you so much for all the great reviews! I am so sorry about the long wait for an update; it's just school, and writers block find of gets to you. I finally have a plot line for this story, and I really hope I got the originality of it down. Though there are some things that are different in this story.**

**Jacob's background story has been altered slightly.**

**Bella is 23**

**Jacob is the one that is 18**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, so without further ado- here you go!**

―――

**Runaway Bride**

**Chapter Two**

**Out Of Mind**

―――

I remember  
Do you remember me?  
Can you recall the day you met me?  
I remember  
Do you remember me?  
Say once more that you love me

―――

When we look back at photos of the past, we recall distant memories, different bits and pieces that the human mind can recall. Humans don't really forget things, but instead store those memories in the back of their head until they need to recall those events. Memory is a tricky thing, and Lennox Singer was slowly learning this as she grew frustrated with the girl in front of her.

"Come on Bells, at least try!"

Bella gave Lennox a vexed look, "I am trying!"

"Not hard enough." Lennox muttered under her breath as she crossed her arms and leaned back into the dinner booth they currently sat in.

The duo made a pit stop in a dinner outside the Montana border when both girls agreed that they were hungry and that no one was following them, yet. Currently Bella was eating some fries as she looked over some old photos of herself, Lennox and two brothers with the last name of Winchester. The older brother, Dean, looked oddly familiar, as if Bella seen him before but couldn't recall where from-couldn't place a face to the name. Lennox tried to explain the whole situation at once, and decided not to try again. Trying to cram all the information, all their history into Bella's brain at once overwhelmed the runaway bride, and caused a major headache, so Lennox tried to take it step by step, but the process was agonizingly slow.

"We took this photo on your birthday." Bella murmured softly, her eyes focused intently as she scrutinized the photo. "I can't remember how old you turned, but I can remember, though it's a blur."

Lennox smiled brightly, "That's good! Is there anything else you can recall Bells?"

Bella nodded, unsure. "We were in Pennsylvania, in a tavern, and-"Bella cut off, trying to recall the events. Lennox felt hope well up within herself as Bella described the beginning of that day. When Dean and Sam took then to the tavern on Pennsylvania for Lennox's birthday- but Dean ended up punching am guy who was hitting on Bella. That hope though died out when Bella gave out a frustrated sigh. "I can't remember anything else from this photo. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Don't strain yourself, it isn't your fault." Lennox smiled slightly; taking Bella's hand into hers and giving a gentle squeeze, feeling her heart betray her words. "We'll get there soon, and then you'll be back to normal."

"What is normal anymore?" Bella asked. "I don't know who I am, who I was either apparently. The girl you described me in the car isn't someone I remember being. She doesn't seem like me."

Lennox sighed, remembering their conversation in the car- wishing she had been just a tad bit nicer.

"_She's going to kill me. Alice will kill me with my own heels when she gets her hands on me." Bella whined into her hands as Lennox laughed while she drove, speeding past the Fork's border._

"_I can't believe you just did that! That was amazing Bells!" Lennox grinned, accelerating even more on the gas pedal. "Besides, if those cold ones even try to come after you we'll just torch their asses!"_

_Bella couldn't help but smile at the blonde's theatrics, "So are you going to explain to me about drinking this so called 'potion'?"_

_Lennox sighed, "You were always a serious buzz kill, but yeah. You ran away from your problems, and I always guessed that maybe the pain was too much for you to handle. It was the only reasonable explanation since you couldn't remember."_

"_How? What happened?" Bella asked, aching to know but the feeling that she should stop prying settled over her._

"_You were close to Dean Winchester, seeing as you two had a long history with each other. When you drank that potion, it was right after his death. That potion was meant to take your memories of Dean away, only it didn't work like that. You erased everything to do with hunting out of your head- me, Sam, Dean, Bobby and all our cases. That's the tricky thing about witches; they are never straight with you and will screw you over if you aren't careful, and you weren't careful- you wanted it to be done right away." Lennox gripped the stirring wheel tight, focused on the road ahead. _

"_Sam found you passed out on the floor that night, and when you woke up you completely freaked out. You wouldn't calm down, and Sam panicked- knocking you back out not knowing what else he could possible do without gaining attention. We didn't know what to do so we called your dad, and he told us to leave you with your mother who was moving from Phoenix, and we did that. The minute you woke up in Phoenix- the rest is history."_

"_Hunting? How come I never questioned where I woke up? Wouldn't I have blank spot in my memories?" Bella asked, growing more confused._

_Lennox shrugged, "I'm guessing you never actually tried to think back before that point, which would totally defeat the purpose of that potion. As to your other question, hunting – the type we do, is hunting things like your ex-fiancé, vampires, werewolves, witches, demons and so on. Believe it or not Bella, you loved the thrill of it the most. Scared the hell out of us most times."_

"_You're lying." Bella accused, not wanting to believe what she was told. _

"_Am I?" Lennox raised a perfect eyebrow. "You wouldn't know if I was because you couldn't handle Dean's death- so what did you do? That's right, you tracked down a witch, begged her to make the potion and poof, you remembered absolutely nothing."_

_Bella remained silent, thinking Lennox's words over. The car was dead silently, the only noise was the hum of the car driving at a fast speed. The Bella yelped in surprise as a voice spoke from behind her and a man in a tan trench coat leaned forward from the back seat._

"_She's not wrong Isabella."_

"_Who are you?" Bella's heart was racing and the man gave her a small smile. Though it looked a bit forced._

"_His name is Castiel." Lennox answered for the man- Castiel. "He's an angle of the Lord."_

_Bell was once again surprised, "Angel's exist? Does that mean God is real too?"_

"_No one has ever seen God before, but yes- we still believe in our father." Castiel answered. "Angels exist just as much as demons exist."_

"_You also zapped that from your mind too." Lennox muttered under her breath, earning a sharp look from Castiel._

"_Lennox, that's quite enough." Castiel says, quieting the blonde. _

_Lennox gave Castiel an appointed glare in the rearview mirror, but stayed silent as Bella and Castiel conversed about nonrelated things. She lasted about five minutes total before she let out an exasperated sigh, "What's the plan Cas?"_

"_Find the Winchesters." Castiel answers. "Dean's back."_

"_About damn time." Lennox huffed. "Where the hell can we find them?"_

_Castiel shrugged, "I haven't located them quite yet. I will soon enough and we will continue on from there."_

_Lennox rolled her eyes, "Then what the hell are you still doing here? Hurry up and find dumb and dumber so we can get Bella here to them."_

_Castiel nodded, "Good-bye for now."_

"The girl in front of me isn't the Bella I know. You aren't like this Bella; you're not weak and meek. Never was scared to speak your mind, hell half the time you didn't think about what you said before you said it. You actually had a fashion sense and were able to walk in heels without falling over your two feet." Lennox smiled sadly.

Bella finally looked away from the photos, "What are we doing?"

"What do you mean?" Lennox asked, cleaning up the table of their food to dispense into the trash can.

"To get my memories back?" Bella asked, frowning.

Lennox gave her a smirk, "We are going to find the Winchester brothers of course."

"I thought Castiel was already looking for them." Bella pointed out.

Lennox chuckled, shaking her head. "Sweetheart you need to understand that that angel is more loyal than a dog. Castiel knows exactly where the brothers are, but he won't take us to them just yet."

"Why would he make us wait?" Bella asked.

Lennox sighed, "You need to stop acting clueless. Anyway, I'm positive that Dean and Sam asked Castiel to lead us on a while goose chase. All we need to do is keep track of Castiel, and once we find those brothers there will be hell to pay." Lennox smirked.

―――

_Three Years Ago_

_Lennox grinned with Bella, the two female hunters laughing loudly at the two brothers in front of them. They couldn't help it, seeing Dean and Sam with makeup and skinny jean with a colorful top wasn't something they see every day. Dean was glaring at the two, mumbling about how this was bullshit. Sam was just silently accepting this, wanting to get it over with._

"_Oh god, Dean strike a pose!" Lennox said, causing Bella to go into another fit of laughter. Dean flipped her off instead, but Lennox still snapped a picture._

"_Why do me and Sammy have to be the gay couple? Couldn't you and Bella play the two lesbians?" Dean asked._

_Bella raised her eyebrow, trying to keep a straight face, "And make one of your fantasies a reality? I don't think so."_

"_Come on hell bells! I've been an awfully good boy." Dean whined, batting his eye lashes at the brown haired beauty._

_Bella playfully pouted to mock his, "To bad buttercup. No one told you if you were good boy that you got a treat. You did that all on your own accord."_

_Lennox chuckled and Sammy snorted, causing Bella to smirk at the elder Winchester- who frowned in defeat. Dean's shoulder slumped while Sammy put a hand on his shoulder in comfort._

"_The sooner you go out, the faster you get this over with." Bella said. "Tick tock."_

"_Bella." Dean called, nodding his head towards the door. "I need to talk to you."_

_Lennox elbowed Bella, giving the brunette a reassuring smile and nod when she sensed her hesitation. With a nod, Bella got up and walked toward the motel door after Dean. He was already waiting for her, a serious expression on his handsome features._

"_What's wrong Dean?" Bella asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_Promise me you'll be safe, no matter what." Dean said, so suddenly that Bella barely registered it._

"_I promise, but what is this about?"_

_Dean took Bella's hand into his; pulling her into his embrace after hesitating, "Don't get yourself killed. You mean too much to lose Bella, promise me that you'll always be careful- even when I'm not around."_

_Bella furrowed her eyebrows, "Why wouldn't you be around Dean? What the hell did you do!?"_

_Dean shook his head, "Just remember what I said."_

_Then Dean Winchester left Bell Swan outside the motel, driving away with his secrets still kept a secret. Making Bella want to figure out the mystery that was named Dean Winchester._

―――

Alice Cullen was frantically trying to reassure that the bride would be on momentarily, but with each passing second the guest knew it was unlikely that the bride would even be showing up. It was clear to see after a twenty minute delay and Edward Cullen being pulled aside that something had happen with the bride. Most likely that she got cold feet and fled or she had second thoughts about wedding Edward Cullen. Perhaps she realized was too young to be married and decided she wanted to see the world and live life before settling down. That made the most logical sense, and no one would hold it against her.

Alice was frantic, like a crazy manager whose pupil suddenly decided to be rebellious. Trying to call Bella multiple times, Alice always came out unsuccessful- receiving Bella's voice mail. Alice already spammed Bella's phone, along with Edward- the voice mail was no longer accepting their calls. Groaning, Alice threw her phone at the wall with frustration. This was not how this day was supposed to go. It was supposed to be Bella and Edward getting married, going on a honeymoon, and Bella turning and officially becoming a part of their family. Now Bella was gone.

"Where could she have gone?" Alice asked, frowning with her arms crossed.

"I don't know." Emmet answered. "But people are getting antsy. I think we need to tell them that the wedding has been delayed."

"She's just running late." Edward retorted.

"No." Rosalie shook her head. "I think she changed her mind, and I'm glad she did. She chose the right choice for once in her human life."

"That isn't your call to decide." Alice snapped. "Bella made a commitment."

"A commitment is like a promise- and she broke it. She didn't make a vow and I highly doubt she wrote any Alice!" Rosalie argued. "This is her life, not your, and not Edwards. You both can't make choices for her, and she choice to stay human. She chose to live her life."

Alice glared, "Yeah, well she was supposed to be my sister."

"Well you weren't the one marrying her either." Emmet cut in. "Let her have some space Alice, Edward- maybe Bella was just overwhelmed with everything all at once. She's twenty one, and she has yet to live outside of this town. Let her live a little."

Alice sighed, "I just have this bad feeling that something is about to happen with Bella that we won't be able to bring her back from."

Rosalie sighed as Carlisle came in with Charlie, who didn't look concerned or worried about Bella's sudden disappearance. Carlisle though, had a perplexed expression, glancing at Jacob every now and then. A little behind Charlie was Jacob Black and his father, Billy Black. The Cullen's all wondered what was happening, expecting Charlie to ask where Bella was but instead he said something else that was so uncharacteristic of the town's sheriff.

"Bella left town with a friend. She finally realized that there was much more in this world she wanted to experience. She wanted me to send her deepest apologizes that she couldn't tell you this face to face, but she already knew that you wouldn't let her leave." Charlie said.

"Is everything alright Charlie? You're acting a bit…different." Alice asked, glancing at Jacob every now and then, refraining from any commentary that referred to the mention of wolves.

Charlie nodded, a smile played on his lips, "Everything is perfectly fine. Billy, Jacob- you ready to go?"

"Born ready." Jacob muttered, already walking out as he crinkled his nose in distaste of the overwhelming sweet scent of the cold ones.

"Wait, Charlie. You said she left with a friend, was it male of female?" Edward asked, barely getting the father of the women he loved to stop.

Charlie glanced slightly at Edward before shrugging, "I don't see why it matters that you know who she left with. She didn't marry you, and I'm grateful for that- I wasn't very fond of you after the hell you put my daughter through. Though she took it better than the last one."

Charlie sighed at the last part, walking out of the Cullen house.

"That last one?" Jasper asked, earning silence. Everyone was surprised still that Charlie hadn't liked Edward, usually the parents were charmed by the younger Cullen's.

―――

"So Bella's safe?" Jacob asked as Charlie parked in front if the Black residence, helping Billy into his wheelchair.

"She's fine for now." Charlie sighed. "I wouldn't be so sure about safe."

Billy sighed as well, "I'm sure she'll be okay Charlie."

Jacob shook his head, "Let me go after her, I want to make sure she's okay."

Billy looked at his son sympathetically, but shook his head no. He wasn't about to let his son get caught up in the mess of the supernatural world his mother was caught up in. "You have a duty to your people here Jacob, not to be hunting across the country."

"Why can't I go dad? I can help Bella and other people." Jacob countered. "Why won't you tell me anything else about mom?"

Billy's eyes darken, clouding with an unreadable expression. Lips set in a firm, thin line- he rolled himself towards the house without answering his son. Jacob sighed, watching his father leave without an answer. Sometimes he wondered what exactly it was about his mother that his father didn't like talking about. As if reading his mind, Charlie spoke up answering his inner thoughts.

"You're father had a hard time accepting your mother's lineage she got from your grandmother's side. Little was known about your grandmother's side of the family, but it was made clear it was dangerous. Both me and Rene have similar backgrounds of your mother Sarah, and hunter's life will get you killed eventually." Charlie sighed. "I shouldn't be the one to tell you this, but don't get mad at your father from keep this from you because this is the very reason he keeps you from the hunter's life."

"Your mother didn't die in a car accident, but it was true that her body was mangled- you could barely make out who she was, so a forensic DNA test was admitted to identify her body. The truth was that Sarah had been on a hunting trip with another hunter, his name was John. I don't know the exact details, but there was an accident. John tried to stop your mother, but she was taunted out of hiding- and she was killed by a demon." Charlie explained gently, watching Jacob carefully.

"I don't want Bella to get hurt-"

"You aren't trained the way she is." Charlie cut him off.

Jacob looked confused, "I thought you said she forgot everything."

"And right now she's on a mission to rediscovery her true self Jacob. If that Bella knew you came into the hunter life after without any clue what the hell you were doing- well then forget the demons. Bella would skin you alive and send you into the nearest wooded area with your tail between your legs." Charlie chuckled.

Jacob perked up, "Then teach me Charlie."

"Jacob-"

"Please Charlie, if not for Bella then for my mother." Jacob pleaded.

Charlie hung his head in defeat with his reasoning, "Do not tell your father, because then he'll snitch to Bella and we will both be running with our tails between our legs."

―――

Dean Winchester sighed at the angel in front of him, shaking his head in disagreement. The last thing he needed was Bella coming over now, not when he and Sam we neck in deep with the leviathans. Bella couldn't even her personalities, let alone how the hell to fight right now. He didn't need to worry about her at the moment, and despite how wrong it was, Dean wanted Bella to come after him, but not find him. As long as she was about from that blood sucker. Sam on the other hand was frowning disapprovingly at his elder brother.

"We should bring both the girls here Dean. What if they get caught?" Sam asked.

"They won't Sam." Dean snapped in frustration.

"You miss her Dean. Admit it."

Dean looked at his younger brother, "She doesn't remember me Sam! She doesn't remember our past, or how to fight or who the hell she is! When I dream walked with her, she looked at me with so much confusion, so much damsel in distress- that was our Bella."

"Lennox is taking Bella to regain her memories." Castiel says. "How do you want me to proceed? Bella still has the ability to track Dean, even if she doesn't remember- Lennox does."

"I'm already working on counter reacting that ability." Sam says.

"What do you want me to do then? What do I tell them?" Castiel asks.

Dean sighs, "Lead them on a wild goose chase for as long as you can. They can't find us yet, not until it's safe and we have a clue on helping Bella's memory."

―――

**So here is the second chapter! Finally, and I am so sorry about all the waiting for an update. I hope you all liked this chapter, and if you did please leave a review on your thoughts. I really appreciate all the love this story has gotten, and I really hope it continues because it's the reviews, likes, and favorites that motivates me to continue.**

**I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, but I can't promise if it will be soon- but it will defiantly be faster than the last. Thank you all again! I hope everyone has a great Spring Break!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank for all the reviews. They mean the world to me. I am sorry for such a long update, but I promise it was worth it! **

**As of now, I am still having a little trouble deciding where to place the plot in SPN world, but it is somewhere in season 7. I just don't know where exactly. Plus I still need to watch season 10.**

**Anyway I don't really have a long authors note so I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Song: **Ride by SoMo

* * *

**Runaway Bride**

**Chapter 3**

**Ride**

* * *

_Shots rang through the air early in the summer morning. One after another, louder than ever for the house inhabitants of Bobby's house. Somewhere along the way Lennox yelled to stop and go the fuck back to sleep, but it didn't work that way. With an agitated huff of annoyance Lennox forced herself to leave the warmth of her bed and trot down the stairs of her father's house. Sam followed behind her shortly after, shaking his head at her short morning temper. Lennox wasn't a very nice morning person._

_Outside Bella stood in a shooting position, gun cocked aiming straight at the fence were a target practice was set up. Dean stood besides Bella, hand on the small of her back, sending shivers up her spine. Bella had a hard time focusing with Dean so close to her, but she somehow managed to keep the gun aimed straight ahead._

_"Try aiming more to the left, you're a little of__f __centered to the right of your shots." Dean instructed, hand leaving her back._

_Bella gave a brief curt nod, aiming the gun more to her left and pulling the trigger. She still somehow managed to miss the target, causing Bella to let out a frustrated sigh. "This gun of yours is defective Dean."_

_Dean raised an eye brow, "Are you seriously blaming my gun? Maybe it's the aim you don't seem to have Bells."_

_Bella sent him a half hearted glare, "I have more aim than you Winchester."_

_"Really now?" Dean challenged. "Wanna put money where your mouth is?"_

_Bella smirked. "Game on bitch. Just give me my gun first."_

_Dean mocked hurt, "You stole my line jerk."_

_"Now you stole Sam's line." Bella chuckled, switch out Dean's gun for her's. "Ladies first Dean."_

_Before Dean could even respond to Bella's comment, the back door slammed open with a fuming Lennox standing in the door way- Sam standing behind her. Bella and Dean visible paled at the sight of Lennox._

_"I told you this was a bad idea Dean. She's gonna kill us!" Bella hissed under her breath._

_"Act like we don't know she's mad." Dean whispered back, then smiled widely at Lennox and Sam. "You two are up early."_

_"No fucking shit assholes." Lennox growled at them accusingly. "You two shit heads are the ones out here at six in the morning shooting fucking cans of a fence waking up the neighborhood."_

_"I'm pretty sure you and Sam don't count as the whole neighborhood Len." Dean argued back._

_"Listen here smartass, next time don't drag Bella out here to challenged her to a game so you can hit on her or stare at her ass this fucking early. Wait until at least four."_

_"I was not-" Dean cut himself off at the glare from Lennox then looked at Sam. "Come on Sammy boy, control your woman!"_

_Sam held his hands up in surrender, "She can't be tamed this early."_

_Dean huffed, "Or at anytime ether." Then he was met with Bella's hand on the back of his head. "Hey!"_

_"Shush before she kills us for your stupidity!" Bella cried dramatically._

* * *

"We're doing _what_!?" Bella screeched as Lennox got out of her red Thunderbird with a sly smirk.

"I thought I told you." Lennox said innocently, batting her eyelashes. "I guess it slipped my mind. Oops."

Bella's brown eyes narrowed, "Oops my ass. It _must_ have just magically slipped your mind that you forgot to tell me that we were on a case that involved a succubus and a strip club."

"Don't forget that you're going to become a stripper tonight! You're going to make that moolah!" Lennox grinned like a wolf, winking.

"Of course, how could I forget? _I'm_ the one being the stripper! This is just _great_!" Bella exclaimed with sarcasm dripping in every word.

Lennox rolled her eyes, "Love the enthusiasm Bells. Keep it up because whining and complaining is _such_ a turn on for the men."

Bella huffed and slammed her car door, "Sorry, this just isn't something I would do!"

"Hey, watch how you treat my baby!" Lennox yelled, then snorted and crossed her arms. "That's where you are wrong Bella. This type of job would have you pumped with excitement, you wouldn't be nervous like you are right now."

"I'm not nervous." Bella retorted.

"Yes you are." Lennox replied knowingly. "I know my best friend well enough to know when she's nervous. Like that little worried glint in your eyes as if everything is about to go up in flames and how you bite the inside of your cheek. You're nervous but you're too stubborn to actually admit that out loud, because deep down you still hold onto your pride like it's your life line still."

Bella turned her head away, silently telling Lennox she won this round. With a grin, Lennox grabbed Bella's arm and dragged her into the motel they were staying at now. The two girls were now in Stanford, Montana. The town only had a population of three hundred forty-nine. It wasn't much, which means this case would be fairly quick. That was the only reason why Lennox took it up. They were close, it involved a stripper- which meant money, and she got to kill something.

Lennox also understood Bella's hesitance, it came with this new persona that she had, but Lennox was determined to break it. Lennox would push this 'new' Bella to her limits, try to get her to realize who she was, and maybe she'd have her best friend back. Under normal circumstances, Lennox would agree to trade spots with Bella, but Lennox knew Bella didn't have it in her to kill anything right now. She'd be safer dancing on a pole.

"So are you going to explain to me what this case is?" Bella asked as she sat down on one of the motel beds, watching as Lennox pulled out various articles. With a raised eyebrow, Bella took them and read them over. "So young girls are going around town missing? It sounds like a pervert and a serial killer if you asked me."

"That's why no one asked you." Lennox quipped. "It's a weird case because a succubus usually is a female that goes after men."

Bella hummed in thought, "What if it isn't a man that's luring the girls away? What if it's still female and you're just looking at this article the wrong way? You can't go off drunken peoples words."

Lennox clapped and pointed, "That's exactly the way a hunter thinks Bella. Good job."

Bella sighed, feeling like a dog being praised for learning a new trick. She knew Lennox was desperate to get her to remember, but this treatment of praising every time she said something right, wasn't going to help her remember. It just annoyed Bella really.

"The bodies, were they ever found?" Bella asked, looking at the pictures of the girl with sorrow in her heart. They had all been young looking, and to be a stripper? They really had no other choice in such a small town.

"Yes." Lennox nodded. "Their bodies were found nearly three days after each disappearance."

Bella sighed, "The person responsible for these girl's deaths shouldn't be hard to find. They left a sloppy trail behind."

"What do you mean?" Lennox asked, coming around to look the article over.

"It all starts at this strip joint, Sexy Cinnamon. The girls are fairly new as strippers- easy prey because they are desperate for money. All look to be in late teens, early twenty's. All their bodies have been found within a few miles of each other." Bella begun to point out.

"Well I be damned, you still know by instinct what to do." Lennox chuckled and slapped Bella's thigh. "Come on Fantasia."

"What did you just call me?" Bella asked in disbelief.

"I called you Fantasia." Lennox said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It's your stripper name. What else would it be?"

* * *

_The number you are calling is currently unavailable. Please try again later._

Jacob had tried to call Bella several times, on numerous occasions, but each time he was met with the same voice message that told him to call again later. Well he did, and was still meet with the same inevitable voice recorder. Charlie reassured him that Bella was fine, putting Jacob's worries to rest when he explained that Bella most likely got rid of her phone. It helped being tracked, but also cut her off from this life in Forks.

"You're sure she's okay?" Jacob asked once again with a feeling of unease.

Charlie gave Jacob a stern look, "I know my daughter Jake. I know that she might not remember with her mind, but her instincts sure as hell remembered- otherwise she'd be a_ Cullen_ right now." Charlie spat the Cullen's name in pure hatred dipped with disgust. "She would have gotten rid of anything they could have used to track her."

"They have their powers." Jacob reminded.

"Bella is fully protected from their tricks." Charlie stated confidently, but then saw Jacob's confused look. "It's a hunter thing."

Jacob made an _ah_ sound, and then sighed, "Are you ever going to teach me how to hunt? All you have me doing is reading old dusty books."

It's been two weeks since Bella left Forks and her life behind her, including Charlie. Charlie was never upset with his daughter's spontaneous decision; in fact he was _glad_ Bella made the choice to leave with Lennox to find herself once again. For a few months, ever since Bella had announced her engagement with the youngest Cullen, Charlie had been worried he'd truly lose his daughter. All her life Charlie protected Bella with Rene, and no matter how hard he tried- Charlie just could never keep Bella away from Edward.

Now Bella was safe, with Lennox and was well on her way to finding the Winchester brothers. Charlie prayed for his little girl's heart. He knew how torn she was when Dean died. Their love story hadn't been the most happy, but it was the most tragic. Bella lost the man she loved, she cried and drowned in her grief. In that grief she had made such an instantaneous decision and gone to a witch, asking for a potion to erase all memories of Dean, but instead erased all her memories of being a hunter- her whole life was forgotten.

Rene had come up with a quick fix for this dilemma. Bobby had been clear they couldn't force Bella to remember her pain or who she was, not without consequences. At the time Rene and Charlie had already separated, seeing as Rene was still a hunter while Charlie retied. Rene had meet a man named Phil, who hunted as well, but both put a pause on hunting when Bella went to live with them. Later that summer Bella came to live with Charlie when Rene found it too difficult to hide the truth.

"Charlie." Jacob called, pulling the elder man out of his deep thoughts.

"What is it boy?" Charlie asked.

"I asked if you were ever going to actually teach me how to hunt. All I'm doing is reading your old books." Jacob sighed is discontentment.

Charlie chuckled and shook his head. Jacob had been coming over practically every day the past two weeks ever since their visit with the Cullen's. Charlie was sure Billy would get suspicious if Jacob kept coming every day, because it was obvious the boy wanted to learn how to hunt. It just wasn't that simply though.

"Jacob the first thing about being a hunter is to know what the hell you're up against. Those books have different species around the world. Cold Ones and Shape shifters like you aren't the only supernatural beings in this world. If you don't know what you're up against then you might as well be dead." Charlie recited as if he explained it times before. Which he had, or at least tried too.

Jacob groaned, "Can't I just kill them?"

Charlie tsked, "You see that's where you're wrong. Not everything that goes bump in the night is evil, rare to find a good one yes, but you can't always just _kill_. You don't want to expose yourself. Hunter's live by their own laws, their own rules. You break an actual law and get arrested, well no one can help you them."

"Have you ever gotten arrested?" Jacob asked in surprise. The man was the town sheriff, so him having a record was crazy.

"Charlie Swan hasn't been arrested before." Charlie answered. "But Carl Ramon had, so has Radley Harrison and Eric Mason. Need I go on?"

"False names?" Jacob asked grinning. "This is so cool!"

Charlie grumbled and slapped Jacob in the back of the head, "This isn't some game Jacob, this is life and death. You can get killed on the field."

Jacob sobered and nodded, "I understand that Charlie. Do you mind telling me more about my mother?"

Charlie chuckled, "Your mother was something else Jacob, I'll tell you that. Sarah had a free and wild spirit that could hardly be contained, so it was surprising when she married your father and had you and your sisters. She never seemed as the family type, but somehow your father tamed her. Eventually she retired from the hunter's life, but still went on a few missions."

"That night she died. Tell me more." Jacob asked, almost in a desperate tone.

"It was fifteen years ago, you had only been three at the time. Sarah had gotten a phone call from a practically new hunter named John Winchester. He had just lost his wife, Mary, in a house fire that was caused by a demon that murdered her. Your father and mother argued, and it got the point that Billy told your mother that if she walked out that door she better not come back to the family she left."

"And she didn't." Jacob muttered.

"No. She lived on the road with John, tracking down a lead. Mary had been Sarah's friend since they were children, so she also wanted to kill this demon as badly as John. You have to understand Jacob, your mother did not abandon you or your sisters, she had to get this closure to finally put the hunter's life behind her."

"Did she ever get that closure Charlie?" Jacob asked, looking up at the man with sad eyes.

Charlie frowned, "No, she never did. That night she died, Sarah had discovered something. John tried to explain to Billy that Sarah never said, but your father never listened. Billy blames John for Sarah's death."

"What did my mother find?" Jacob asked, almost like a desperate plea.

Charlie sighed, "Sarah never really said what she found, but we suspect that she found something she wasn't supposed to that got her killed. Before Dean died, Bella had took your mother's case out of my files and tried to figure it out, and I think Bella found something."

"But then lover boy died and Bella drank that potion." Jacob said bitterly.

"Don't get mad at her Jacob." Charlie chided. "When Bella regains her memories, I am sure she will continue looking for answers. Sarah had been close with Bella when she was younger, being that Sarah taught Bella how to fight."

Jacob's eyes widen, "So you can't even teach me?"

"I can teach you the basics, and Bella can teach you the rest- or Lennox." Charlie glanced out the window. "It's getting late Jake."

Jacob smiled sheepishly, "Thank you Charlie for telling me the truth."

Charlie nodded, "Your father never wanted to listen, so maybe one day you can tell him. Oh and Jacob, try only coming over once or twice a week. It's suspicious to keep coming every day, and make sure to read! I'll throw a pop quiz at you boy."

Jacob chuckled, "Okay sir! I'll see you around."

Charlie watched as Jacob ran out and shifted, disappearing into the woods. The house was silent, and Charlie found himself missing Bella's music, her cooking, but most of all Charlie felt guilty. Going over to the book case, Charlie pulled out an old leather bound journal that had _Sarah_ stitched to the cover. Opening it, he grabbed the two letters inside.

"Sarah, I hope you can forgive me for lying. This was still not the right time." Charlie whispered sorrowfully.

* * *

"What are we going to do now?" Alice asked as she pulled down the wedding decorations in the tree. It's been two weeks since Bella ran from their house and the wedding. Two weeks since Charlie had paid them a visit to reassure Bella was okay. It all didn't make any sense really to any of them, but there was nothing they could do now.

"Leave her alone." Rosalie replied, tossing cups away. "She made her choice to stay human, and I respect her for that. You should too. Maybe she really wanted to be human after all. To start a family of her own one day."

Alice sighed, "Maybe, but what do you think Charlie meant that day? She took it better than the last one."

Rosalie shrugged, "It's really none of our business anymore Alice. Bella made her choice, leave it be."

Ever since Charlie came by, Edward hardly left his room. He couldn't quite understand what he had did wrong that caused Bella reconsider and leave everything right on their wedding day. Did Bella really get cold feet and ran? Edward didn't believe that, because she had been ready to marry him and spend the rest of forever by his side as his wife. So why did Bella leave?

Edward didn't know the answer, and he probably never would. Esme reassured him daily that he did nothing wrong. Bella realized she wanted to be human, she wanted to live and die human, and that was something that Edward would respect. He just wanted her to say goodbye at least. Though, Charlie's words didn't settle with him.

_She took it better than the last one._

Come to think of it, Edward had no clue of any past relationships of Bella's. All he knew was that her parents were divorced, she was twenty-one, best friend was Jacob Black and she liked to read. Bella was also shy and clumsy. Really that's all he knew, plus she was squeamish around blood. He had no clue of any friends, so who did Bella leave town with?

Down stairs there was a crash, and Edward moved quickly seeing Alice's vision in her head. The whole family gathered outside, surrounding Alice who looked disturbed. Soon enough she came out of the vision and blinked, first in a daze then in worry.

"What did you see Alice?" Carlisle asked gently.

Alice looked up at her adoptive father, "The Volturi. They realized that we never sent word about Bella's transformation being finalized. They are going to send for us, or come too us in a weeks' time."

"We have to tell them Bella ran." Jasper said regretfully. "Therefore she never married Edward and failed to turn."

"They'll kill her Jasper!" Alice cried.

Carlisle looked down, "The situation is out of our hands now Alice. The deal was that Bella married Edward and turned to keep the secret. Now that she had failed to complete either arrangements they Aro will see it as a form of treason."

"Bella is basically wanted dead." Emmet whispered sadly.

Rosalie even felt bad for the human girl. She was unfortunate enough to get caught in this mess, and now that she wanted out she would pay for it with her life. Rosalie just hoped that Bella got far away as fast as she could.

"What do we do now?" Alice asked.

Carlisle shook his head, "There is nothing we can do now. Bella is no longer under our protection and our words can't save her. We can only hope Aro spares her life now."

* * *

Music blared, the sound effects causing the crowd to be a little more than rowdy. The room was not one color, but multiple colors and somewhere there was a fog machine. Women walked barely clothed, some only in bold colored lingerie and heels. They swayed their hips like a siren, demanding for all the male attention in the room. Some men grinned, whistling as they watched the young women approach them, some even licking their lips.

Among these young women was Bella, who had her brown haired curled into elegant waves down her back. Most of her skin was showing, seeing as she was only in a lace black bra with matching thongs which were all topped off with the six inch heels Lennox forced her into. Surprisingly enough, Bella found it easy to walk. Lennox had done her make up as well, doing a sexy cat eye look with bold red hooker lip stick. When Bella looked in the mirror she hardly recognized herself.

A shrill whistle caught her attention quickly; a man in his mid-twenties was eyeing her as he waved a stack of dollar bills. A grin curled onto Bella's lips as she slowly stalked towards the man, who sat directly in front of a pole. Expertly Bella grabbed the pole, swinging her legs over it and going down. It was as if something had snapped in her, because Bella was manipulating her body expertly against the pole, glancing every now and then at the man. She felt utterly disgusted by the lustful gleam he had in his eyes.

_Pig_. Bella thought darkly to herself, smirking at the man who beckoned her to come closer and threw some dollars at her. Internally protesting, Bella followed her instinct and got on her hands and knees, proceeding to crawl towards the man agonizingly slow, watching as his eyes traveled down south of her body.

Apparently this club was big on making sure that the _guest _had fun. Not too much fun, but enough fun to that they paid the club. Bella had quickly realized this this place wasn't a strip club, it was a sex club and the girls here were used as prostitutes to gain money. It was low, but the girls here were desperate enough to do _anything_.

"What would you like _master_?" Bella whispered into the man's ear as she masked her disgust, leaning back slightly to look into his eyes.

"What's your name sweetheart?" The man asked.

Bella grinned, "Fantasia, but you may call me Tasia."

"Tasia." The man tested the name with a lewd grin. "My name is Marcus; wouldn't you be a good girl and take care of me?"

Bella, fighting all her will, glanced down at Marcus's pants to see a budge. Resisting the urge to gag, Bella giggled sweetly and once again leaned forward. "It's gonna cost you. I'll make sure to take care of you _real_ good, master."

Marcus shivered, quickly shoving a straight hundred into Bella's bra. Bella rolled her brown eyes; the guy was cheap- go figure. Slowly Bella moved forward, crawling onto Marcus's lap basically straddling him. Slowly she moved her hips to the music, grinding into him and then he bucked his him. With a gasp of surprise, Bella internally hated Lennox right now and just hoped that she found the damn succubus soon.

Lennox on the other hand was working at the bar, keeping an eye out on the main floor. Lennox had quickly distinguished that this whole joint was just some type of façade. The strippers were really forced prostitutes, and those who opposed the rules were often taken care of. Such as the recent rebel, Claire Davis. She had wanted to leave, according to Bella who reported a few hours earlier while she came here to get a 'job'.

"_There's something weird about this place." Bella said over the phone. Lennox had just gotten done with her makeup and hair- even the outfit. Bella had left to get a job, and now they couldn't even reject her._

"_How so?" Lennox asked._

"_I don't think it has anything to do with things that go bump in the night Len." Bella explained. "Everything seems normal here. Well as normal as it can get. Get this, these girls can be bought."_

"_Bought? As in prostitution?" Lennox asked._

"_More like sex trafficking. This isn't a strip club, it's like an auction. The girl who is liked the most can be bought from the queen, as she likes to call herself. I'm guessing she's the one who runs this place." Bella sighed. "These girls don't want to be here Len, this is against their will. The ones who try to run, they are killed. Claire Davis was the most recent."_

_Lennox hummed in agreement, "It's the prefect town to run this. Practically no one lives there. No one would really notice or care."_

"_What do we do now?" Bella asked._

"_We obviously can't leave the girls there you idiot. We have to take down this 'queen' and notify the local authorities." Lennox grinned into the phone._

"_How the hell do we do that? It would be much easier to call the police." Bella protested._

"_True but I need to do my daily dose of good." Lennox laughed. "I want to be a hero!"_

"_And how am I supposed to get close to the ring queen?" Bella asked in annoyance. _

"_Resistance is key." Lennox sang._

Lennox was surprised to see Bella actually getting on the man, and knew right then her friend was not going to be happy later about having to act like this. Lennox just laughed as she dried the glass in her hand. It had been easy to get into the joint, knocking out one of the baristas and taking her uniform. Dean would have been proud, but yet he would have been beating the day light out of the man Bella was on- who was now becoming hands that look.

Lennox watched as Bella pushed him away off him, shaking her head and saying something to him with a look of disgust before walking away. The man though had other plans, grabbing Bella by the arm and roughly pulling her back as he whispered something in her ear. Lennox winced when Bella brought her knee up to knee the man in his penis. Bella then spat something at him, and walked away. Lennox then noticed the men that looked at Bella and talked into a walkie talkie before grabbing Bella by both arms.

"Hey!" Lennox heard Bella yell. "Get the fuck off me!"

There was the Bella that Lennox knew and loved, but she was getting man handled up the stairs. Sighing, Lennox grabbed the bottle of tequila, took a swing and sauntered to follow Bella up the stairs.

* * *

Dean sighed, holding the phone to his ear after pressing answer. "_You better have a good reason as too why you are leading my daughter and Bella on a wild goose chase."_

"Bobby." Dean groaned, ignoring the amused look Sam gave him. "We are just don't want to drag Lennox or Bella into our mess."

"_Your ass is just scared to face the girls. Admit it Dean, you're scared of facing Bella because she doesn't remember you right now._" Bobby was trying to rile him up, but Dean refused to let Bobby get a rise out of him. "_You know perfectly well Bella can take care of herself. Lennox too, she can hand you your ass any day!"_

"He's right." Sam agreed, hearing Bobby's loud voice.

"Really not helping right now Sammy." Dean muttered before turning his attention back onto Bobby. "Bella can't protect herself if she doesn't remember a damn thing. She barely knows my name as it is, but you wouldn't happen to know where the girls are at?"

Bobby chuckled, _"Lennox last told me they were taking a case. I'm not telling you where, but just know they are fine."_

Then Bobby hung up. Dean frowned at the phone. How could Lennox be so stupid to take Bella on a case? Bella couldn't even hold a gun, or at least Dean didn't think this forgetful Bella could. Bella just wasn't Bella right now, and Dean could risk her getting hurt on a job.

"At first I agreed to this to keep them safe." Sam said from the passenger seat. "But if the girls were here, I'm sure they could help us find a solution to get rid of the leviathans."

"No." Dean sternly put his foot down. "We aren't bringing them in this."

"Lennox will just drag Bella onto other jobs. You know that. Lennox is desperate to jump start Bella's memories." Sam sighed. "When I found her, she was so confused and then she saw me and started yelling."

Dean clenched the stirring wheel more tighter. "I'm trying not to worry about Lennox's stupidity right now Sam, and you aren't helping. Where too now?"

"Just keep driving North." Sam sighed.

* * *

Bella struggled in the grip of the two security guards that decided to grab her out of nowhere and take her up stairs. She acted upset and like she didn't want this, but this was exactly as what was planned. They were taking her where she needed to go, to see who she needed to see. Bella complained how they held her arms too tight and would leave her bruises.

"Shut your mouth little girl." The man on her right snapped. "Don't speak unless spoken too."

"Well." Bella dragged out the 'L'. "You're speaking to me now shit head and I want to be let go!"

"Why you-"

"Boys, calm down. It seems that we have a special guest tonight." A woman with ebony hair said, patting the men's shoulders in dismissal. With a bow the two took their leave and left Bella alone in the room with the strange woman.

The woman grinned in delight, "My what did I do to be graced by your presence Isabella Swan?"

"Who are you?" Bella asked getting feeling of uneasiness.

"The names Eve darling." Eve grinned, closing her eyes and opening them to reveal fully black eyes.

"Demon." Bella hissed, somehow recognizing what she was.

Eve studied Bella curiously, a wicked smile gracing her purple stained lips. "It seems the rumors are true. You've locked away your own memories."

"That's not of your business." Bella snapped, anger flaring in her brown eyes.

Eve laughed, "Ah yes, there it is. The true temper of Isabella Swan. Tell me, does my presence awaken you inside, or are you naturally an angry child?"

Bella glared hatefully at Eve, her brown eyes willing the demoness in front of her to just die where she stood. It would do the world a favor to be rid of her. Seemingly able to sense what she was doing Eve shook her head in amusement.

"You have really lost your touch haven't you? Silly girl, you can't kill me with just a dirty look." Eve chuckled. "You don't even know how to kill me."

Bella was about to answer when the door of the room swung open. Lennox stood there in all her glory, one hand holding a bottle of tequila and the other hand holding some type of knife. "She can't kill you, but I can. Oh, and I'm sorry about your boy toys outside in the hall. They're sort if dead. Oops."

Eve frowned, "Lennox Singer, what an unpleasant surprise."

"Right back at you bitch." Lennox sneered and handed Bella her bottle of tequila. "I need you to hold that."

"How are you going to kill me little girl?" Eve scowled.

Lennox grinned, "It took some time, but I realized you and your working were demons. It started with your barista- who was horrible at making drinks by the way. She was easy to kill. I had to wait for the other two to bring Bella here to you, and the rest was easy."

Lennox smirked, holding up the knife that was coated with thick blood, her hands also stained red. Eve's eyes widen, "That's Ruby's knife. How the hell did you get it from the Winchesters?"

"I stole it when Sam pissed me off." Lennox said nonchalantly.

Suddenly Eve lunged at Bella, swerving away from Lennox and the knife. Bella, seeing Eve coming her way, quickly reacted by swinging the tequila bottle at Eve's head. Effectively knocking Eve away, but causing Lennox to groan.

"Damn it Bella I was going to drink that!" Lennox whined as she walked close to Eve, grabbing her hair and getting ready to strike with the knife.

"Wait!" Eve yelled. "I can help you both!"

"We don't want your help." Lennox hissed.

Eve struggled, "Bella's memories, you can get them back!"

Bella perked up, looking at Eve curiously but Lennox didn't trust the demon, so with a quick movement Lennox drove the knife into Eve's neck, softly hissing. "Long live the queen."

"You idiot! She knew something!" Bella cried.

"She was lying." Lennox shrugged and looked at the broken bottle mournfully. "Can we talk about more pressing matters like how you couldn't even hold a tequila bottle?"

Bella was livid, "Then go down stairs and get another fucking tequila bottle! No one cares!"

"Bella." Lennox said seriously. "She was a demon; she was lying for all we know. We can't trust them, or their words. Demons are great at lying; please don't fall for it again."

Bella shut her mouth, turned away and went down stairs grabbing a robe to cover her body. A few hours later the police came in, arresting the men in the crowd and getting the girls out and calling their homes to let their families know they were okay. Half of them were missing people or runaways. No one questioned Bella and Lennox, who collected the spare money (Bella), grabbed a bottle of tequila (Lennox) and returned to the motel. They didn't stay in town much longer.

"Where too now?" Bella asked as she took a turn driving.

"Head East. I heard from a friend that she saw the boys passing through." Lennox said, taking a swing of her tequila. "Stop looking at me like I'm crazy."

"Was it necessary to take that?" Bella asked, turning on the radio.

Lennox grinned, "Who the hell can say no to free tequila."

"You took it." Bella pointed out.

"Even better." Lennox laughed, singing along to the radio as Bella pressed the gas pedal.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry about such a long wait for an update, I take my time to try to get the chapter the best it can be. Sorry for the minor appearance of Sam and Dean, but we will be seeing more of them soon. Please leave me a review!**

**Thank you all so much again!**

**Review.**


End file.
